I Am He, and He Is Me
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: After two hundred years of living under his new name, Germany has remembered two things: one, he is Holy Roman Empire. And two, there are loose ends that he had forgotten to tie up. And dammit, he was going to tie them up. Companion-fic to "Father".
1. Germany

**This is one odd little idea that I came up with. Jesus, I should really stop writing GerIta fanfics. God knows that there are more than enough…**_**but THERE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!**_** Ahem, anyway…I don't own Hetalia, I don't own anything of major importance except claims to this story.**

**/=+=/**

Italy was going to visit Germany's house…again.

That was basically everything that he could think as he prepared his house for his arrival. He really shouldn't be doing this. Heck, Italy's been jumping his house since the beginning of time itself, right? Why does he suddenly have to be neat? Is it because that idiot bruder of his is actually out of the house and hence it can stay clean?

Hm, that's an option.

He rolled his eyes as he finished his OCD cleaning and fixed out the kitchen utensils _(god knows that he's going to start cooking the minute he got there)_ when he heard the doorbell ring. Germany sighed and rolled his eyes as he headed toward the door. _It must be bruder, _he thought. Italy's plane never arrived this early. So he opened the door to reveal…

Italy Romano.

Well, he was technically Italy.

"…so you're the Italy who wanted to come over?"

"Hell no. Why do I ever want to come here?"

"…then why are you here?"

Romano sighed as he pointed behind him, revealing a smiling Spain and what looked like a case of beer. Germany could only sigh, for there could only be one explanation for this. And sure enough, there was confirmation #2: France with whoever the hell was with him. The one with the bear. Was that America?

"_H-hello, Germany. I hope we're not intruding."_

"You're not…but mein bruder's picking up someone from the airport and he won't be home for a while."

"That's fine, Germany! We can wait until then!" Spain chirped.

"_I sure as hell can't."_ Romano spat.

"…fine…" Germany sighed. "I just cleaned up."

"I can see that…" France grinned at him. "You live up to your country's expectations, don't you?"

"…whatever."

Germany turned around as the group settled down in the living room laughing at all the German sitcoms _(damn them all to hell)_. He found himself getting comfort in the kitchen, imagining Italy making dinner for him and his _(obviously drunk)_ older brother with that oblivious look on his face and the eternally plastered smile that must be an Italian trait or something.

"Ce que…Germany, do you mind making us a quick snack?"

Germany's fingers twitched. He hated how demanding the Frenchman was, always hitting on anything that moves. Heck, England doesn't like him. Who likes the French anyway? Well, Canada…but no one likes the Canadians either…at least, that's what someone told him.

"Don't bother, potato bastard." Romano turned his head toward them. "Actually, there's a spill here. Can you get some paper towels and clean this up?"

"…sure…" Germany sighed. _Was it just him, or is it that every time that France talks, he sees Italy in a dress?_

**/=+=/**

_Where did he put the paper towels, anyway?_ Prussia probably rearranged the entire house when he was drunk. Wouldn't be the only time it happened _(one of the many reasons why he hates France)_.

He walked around the second floor digging through the closets for the paper towels. It was then that he realized that there were a lot of closets in the house and yet _**not ONE OF THEM **_had the paper towels. After a few minutes, he gave up and decided to raid Prussia's closet. He opened the door and immediately regretted it: for his room was a freakin' _**mess**_. Germany felt as if he was going to step on a landmine as he jumped through toward the closet. And what did he find?

"…geez…he had to hide the paper towels in this place…"

He pulled the huge bundle out of the closet, avoiding a huge mess as it tumbled out of the door. Germany mumbled some choice words for a few minutes before noticing something strange on top of everything: a strange, black hat that seemed extremely huge. For some reason, he felt drawn to the strange hat, forgetting why he came here. Slowly he waded through the garbage toward the mirror and placed the hat on his head.

"…this looks familiar…like I've worn this before…"

"_You're never going to forget me, right?"_

Germany blinked as he turned his head around and saw an image of a young girl in a green dress sniffling and wiping her tears away from her fragile face. She looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. What was a little human girl doing in Prussia's room…?

Oh.

_**GOD.**_

"W-wait…G-Gilbert didn't hurt you, did he?"

"_D-did you forget me…?"_

"F-forget you?"

"_You promised me that you were never going to forget me…were you lying to me?"_

"…what are you talking about…?"

"_Heilrich…why can't you remember me…?"_

"Heilrich…?" He froze. "How did you know-?"

He paused. His human name was Ludwig, not Heilrich. This girl was just confusing him. He turned his head back and realized that the strange image was gone, leaving him alone with the crazy hat on his head and Prussia's evil mess. Slowly, he turned back to the mirror and for the first time saw a total stranger in the reflection.

"…_why can't you remember me…?"_

"…why can't I remember me…?"

Germany slowly removed his hat, his hair oddly separating away from the hair gel and revealing a face that was younger than before. He always gelled his hair up to make himself look more mature…he looked like a teenager without it. Sighing, he dropped the hat and walked slowly out of the room toward the first floor…

And tripped over the stairs.

"_**Yes!**_ I finally got the potato bastard!"

He didn't know what the heck was going on, but before he knew it he was hovering over the stairs unable to gain his balance while the other nations were turning around, barely realizing what was going on. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he landed headfirst onto the wooden floor and his limbs tumbled after. He was about to stand up when he saw something red. _Crap, he was bleeding._

"Germany!" Spain stood.

"_Are you all right, Germany?"_

Canada quickly ran to his side as for some reason Germany was passing out. He's been through worse pain and yet this was going to get the best of him? As the clouds slowly enveloped his mind, he could've sworn that he heard light footsteps running toward him.

**/=+=/**

"_Heilrich…? Heilrich!"_

_His eyes twitched and opened, revealing three figures hovering over his body. He instantly recognized two of them as being Austria and Hungary, but the girl was what confused him. It was the same girl that he had bumped into in Prussia's room, the same fear in her (oddly closed) eyes._

"_Are you all right, Heilrich?" Hungary asked._

"_Yeah…" He sat up, feeling oddly small. "I'm fine, Elizabeta."_

_Elizabeta? Isn't that a human name? Wait…is this his human life, before he became Germany? Was he connected with Austria and Hungary while they were all human? It was then that he realized that he still felt like a nation, not a human. Austria and Hungary were still in existence here…but if that's so, why did he…?_

"_You should be more careful, Heilrich. You may be a nation, but your body is still a child's." Austria propped his glasses. "You have to take care of it."_

"_I know, I know…" He stood up, confirming that he was indeed extremely small. "I'm fine, Roderich. You don't have to worry about me."_

"_I have to…it's my job." Austria sighed. "But now that I know you're all right, I'll take my leave. Eliza, I'll need you."_

"_Of course, Roderich."_

_He watched as the two of them walked away, leaving him alone with the girl. Just the sight of her made his heart flip a thousand times over in his chest, especially when she held his hand tightly to her face. __**My god, she's so clingy! Has she no shame at all?**_

"_A-are you sure you're all right, Heilrich…?" She asked._

"_Yes…yes I'm fine." He answered. "You don't have to worry about me…"_

"_Heilrich…I want to worry about you…" She cuddled closer to his shoulder. "I…I don't want to lose you…"_

"…_I won't go away, Italy." He smiled as he relaxed his muscles. "I'll always be here for you."_

_She smiled as she held him closer and "ve~d" cutely, making his heart flip over yet again. He could only smile as he held Italy close to him, wishing that his feelings could be returned, and that one day she can give him her human name and be by his side…for he didn't want anyone else but Italy._

_Italy…_

…

_Wait._

**ITALY?**

**/=+=/**

Germany's eyes flew open, his breaths ragged and a chirp ringing out next to him. He turned his head to see Canada sitting next to him and Kumajiro on his lap, before turning his head around and revealing that he was in his room with a bandage on his head.

"_Thank goodness you're all right, Germany."_ Canada smiled. _"You took a rather nasty fall down the stairs and bled all over the stairs! Fortunately, the bleeding stopped when we brought you up here…are you all right?"_

He slowly nodded, his memories slowly reentering his bandaged brain. The day he was born, his colonies, the wars, the fighting, the endless blood, hovering at Death's door for so long…

"…Italy…"

"_Do you mean Romano? He's been smug ever since you fell down, but other than that Spain's giving him a good scolding."_

"…Veneziano…"

"_Prussia is taking him from the airport, with Austria and Hungary. They're going to pick up Francis to celebrate an anniversary of theirs…from what Romano said, Spain thought an anniversary meant a party, so he brought over beer."_

"…Canada, right?"

"_Yes?"_

"What's today's date?"

"_Um…August 6__th__, I believe…"_

"I see…"

"_Do you know what today's date is?"_

"…yes."

Canada stared at him as Germany stared at the ceiling, the remainder of his memories sinking into his heart. That explains the old proverb he had heard: the mind may forget, but the body will always remember.

"It's the anniversary of my death…and rebirth."

**/=+=/**

**Yeah…another mini-series to celebrate my Spring vacation :D**


	2. Canada

**So more of the mini-series~! I do not own Hetalia, just so you know. Yeah, before I forget, it's a companion-fic to "Father".**

**/=+=/**

"…_your death…__**and**__ rebirth…?"_

"Yes…I just remembered everything." Germany closed his eyes and held his forehead. "I had a past life as a former nation…"

"…_what are you talking about?"_

"It sounds strange, I know…but it's true." He sat up. "I lived as another nation a long time ago."

"_I've never heard about something like that before."_ Canada remarked. _"I've heard of nations taking other's places, but…never reincarnation."_

"It's true, America…I lived as two nations."

"_I-I'm Canada!"_

"Canada, right."

"_But…what's this other nation that you were living as?"_

"His name was the Holy Roman Empire…his human identity was Heilrich." Germany lifted his head up. "I was dissolved…this date, August 6th."

"_Holy Roman Empire…"_ Canada rubbed his forehead. _"I think I read about it in a history book that America gave me…"_

"? But I thought you were America."

"_I'm Canada!"_

"Right, sorry…"

"_But anyway…Holy Roman Empire was dissolved, leaving many of the German nations in Europe in shambles to be left for the Austrian and Prussian governments."_

"The Austro-Prussian War…" He sighed. "God, I remember everything now…"

"_Prussia won, taking you over…"_ Canada froze. _"But…what about the nations you ruled over?"_

"Austria, Hungary…Italy…" He held his head. "They must've been devastated after losing me twice…"

"_Twice?"_

"Yes…while I was Heilrich, I was reincarnated as the German Confederation under Austrian rule." He stated. "He found me, protected me with his life…started and fought a war all on his own in order to save me…and he failed."

"_I'm not surprised. Prussia must've had a lot of allies in this war."_

"He only had one other…Italy."

"_Italy?"_

"Yes…and that in itself made him slowly lose the will to fight. He fought this war to protect me just so he could reunite us." Germany stated. "The fact that he was fighting him to give him the ultimate gift…it hurt the both of us…and in the end, he failed…and I died for real."

"_So…you reincarnated three times?"_

"No, only twice. I was barely found alive as the Holy Roman Empire and was saved under the German Confederation…the second time, I was long dead." He held his head. "Prussia found me, and I was turned into the man you see me now."

"…_wait, when was the Holy Roman Empire…um…the former you…dissolved?"_

"August 6th, I thought I told you that."

"_No, I mean the year."_

"Oh…1808."

"…_oh my god…the Napoleonic Wars…"_

"Hm?"

"…_Francis killed you…"_

"Yes…yes he did."

"_You're not mad."_

"I'm mad at him for a lot of reasons…but that isn't one of them."

"_Germany…"_

"Gilbert is coming home in a few hours with the others…" He slowly moved out of the bed. "And I have a few loose ends to tie."

"_A-are you OK?"_

"I just have a headache, that's all. I'll be fine." He turned. "Seeing what I've been through, this is the least of my worries."

**/=+=/**

**Short chapter is short. But nonetheless, he's telling a person per chapter~ :D**


	3. France

**So let's see the next nation that Germany will tie some ends too. Awesomeness, right? Of course, of course. The angst is going to come around about now. Maybe. I'm not really sure. I'm typing the author notes before I even type up the actual chapter, so I don't even have a clue D:**

**/=+=/**

It took a few minutes, but Germany was able to walk despite the crazy headache that was disorienting his balance. Canada kept his hands on his waist as Germany slowly walked down the stairs toward the living room, seeing the other worried nations staring back at him _(well, there was a scolding Romano, but let's ignore him for now)_.

"Are you all right?" Spain asked.

"I'm fine, thank you…" Germany sat down on the couch. "I just need a few minutes of walking around."

"Geez, we were worried you needed hospital care~!"

Germany just rolled his eyes. Romano had to be so smug at a time like this. But seeing as how the fact that the simple fall down the stairs had actually given him a whole load of memories back to him, Germany was more than willing to forgive him…after he gave him a few death glares.

"Please don't start a mini-war, Germany. None of us can afford it." France sighed.

He quickly let it go, staring at a smug Romano before turning back to France. Now that he has his memories, Canada really was right: this was the France that had killed him before…starting all this misery. And from _**France**_, out of all people. That must be awkward, right? Oddly pathetic.

Oh well. He owned him hard during the World Wars.

"You must be hungry, Germany. We just ate a little bit before." Spain stood up. "We should be able to make something quick."

"Why the hell are we feeding the potato bastard?"

"He's been hurt, my dear Lovi! This is his house, after all!"

"Grgh…I'm not staying in a room with him. I'm coming with."

"_Oh wait…I know how to cook. I can make something."_

Germany watched as the three of them stood up and walked out to the kitchen, leaving him alone. He turned his head and saw that France had stayed behind as well, trying to find anything on TV that might be even remotely interesting. That's what he gets when he comes to his country. It was apparently only then that he looked around.

"Hm…? Where is everyone?"

"They went to make me something to eat, apparently."

"Oh my my…you must feel really lucky to have such close friends after everything that happened to you."

"What a way to rub everything in…"

"Well, we as nations can't just hold in everything that they want to say to themselves for so long." France stated with a chuckle. "After everything that happened between the both of us, I'm more than entitled to rub in whatever I want in your face. You've harassed me and my people, of course."

"The wars have long since passed, France. How many apologies do you need in order for you to get the hint?"

"Well, I already understand…but I still think it's fun having that small grasp of power over you, just for a little while."

"…you've already had that feeling, France."

"Hm?"

"You've killed me before. Don't you remember?"

"Germany, I only talk about the fact that I won a war over you. I don't need to hear about you dying because of the Berlin Wall."

"No, it's not that…you've won a war over me before, yes." He looked up, knowing the only thing that can finally get through his head. "Don't you remember killing me…Francis Bonnefoy?"

The Frenchman's head darted up to meet steely blue eyes that were slowly regaining a strange, familiar light. He had only told three countries his human name before: Arthur _(the English bastard)_, his son Canada, and…one other man. He told him that name once, at the height of his power…

**/= [FLASHBACK] =/**

_He had never felt such a huge surge of power in his veins before. It was an awesome wave through his blood, the strength of his men taking down everyone that was standing in his way. A few feet ahead of him, his leader Napoleon was carving his way deeper and deeper into the heart of the feeble army. Was this really the army of the powerful Holy Roman Empire? It dwarfed compared to his! Why didn't he take him away sooner? This part of the world could be all his!_

_Francis could only laugh like a madman as he slashed through the rest of the men, and just as he predicted he had won the battle. He took a deep breath and saw the chaos and destruction that he and his men have started. Man, what a rush this was! Was it always this perfect to have this much power in his hands?_

"_Francis." He heard Napoleon call him. "You might want to see this. Someone's still alive."_

"_After all this? I'm surprised that someone can even survive with that many wounds on his body."_

_He had to admit, he was shocked: the boy looked no older than fourteen or fifteen years of age, his blond hair folding over his face that was covered with mud and blood. It was a startling sight to behold…but alas, it was always a war that cut so many mortal lives short. Ah, how beautiful it is to be immortal!_

"_You're such a dwarf to my appearance, young man…but I'll give you the fact that you are still alive." He chirped. "That is a feat that I have never seen one as young as you can do…"_

"…_that is because we are of the same…"_

_France froze at his words. It was then that he saw it: depth in this man's eyes…depth that only men that have seen the passing of many years can have. There was only one explanation for this: they were of the same category. They were the ones gifted with immortality._

"_I see…Napoleon, go and tend to the wounded. I will handle this man."_

"_Understood."_

_He watched as the commander of his army followed his orders. Such power going through his veins, to command the strongest man in the world and to have him follow it…but alas, he had one of himself to talk to, and he was going to see this man to the end._

"_So you are like me. Interesting. Are you the incarnation of the army I have fought?"_

"…_what do you think?"_

"_Being smart with me, I see? Interesting…" The only other nations he can recall being like this was Arthur. "You're a young nation, aren't you? Don't you realize just how much power you're up against?"_

"_You don't have to tell me twice…I've seen it."_

"_Good…now will you surrender yourself to me? If you do, I might let you live."_

"…_now why in the world would I do something like that?" He gagged blood. "I'm…a nation…I will not swoop to such lows."_

"_That's the wrong answer…now you'll have to get out of my way."_

_France drew his blade, stained with the blood of his people, and watched the eyes of his victim stare at it: not looking away once. After a few minutes, they met eye contact yet again. He did not see any hint of fear whatsoever. Did he not fear death at all?_

"_Do you not care that I will end your life for my personal goals?"_

"_I don't…for I will be free from his corrupted world…and those that I care about are in good hands."_

"_You're going to leave your loved ones in this corrupted world?"_

"_United…they stand. They will live through your rule…and all the other rulers that follow them. You will be unable…to take any of them down…for they will stand forever."_

"…_such naivety. Nothing lasts forever…with some exceptions." France stared at his reflection in the blade. "But just because you entertained me, you are allowed to know my full name. I am Francis Bonnefoy, the Kingdom of France."_

"…_Heilrich."_

"_What? No title?"_

"…_are you not going to take that away from me?"_

"_Ah yes…that is true."_

_He lifted the blade and plunged it deep into his heart, feeling the blood smear the blade and his hands. After a few minutes of sweet satisfaction (this is perhaps the only time he could ever kill a nation), he pulled the blade and licked the blood. What makes the blood of nations so much sweeter? As he walked away, his victory certain, he heard only one word uttered in the silent graveyard._

"_Italy…"_

**/= [END FLASHBACK] =/**

"…Heilrich?"

"You remember now." Germany nodded. "Do you remember everything?"

"All the details. It was the only time that I have ever killed a nation by my own hands, how will I not remember…" France turned to him. "You're not just pulling my leg, are you? How can I tell that you're telling the truth?"

"Well then, let me ask you this…" Germany sat up. "After two hundred years…has Austria and Hungary stayed in existence as nations?"

"…my god, it really is you…" France's eyes have widened even more. "Why did you keep your identity a secret this entire time?"

"I just remembered everything just a few hours ago." He answered. "Romano actually helped me."

"He…helped you remember? How? He hates your guts…"

"He gave me the hardest concussion ever…which stirred back my memories." Germany answered. "I've already forgiven him, so you won't see anything happening to him anytime soon."

"…to think that you're alive after everything that happened to you."

"That's the strength of the German spirit. Unwavering and unbreakable."

"Yes…yes indeed." He smiled. "Now that I think about it, I'm a little happy."

"Happy?"

"I always thought that, despite the fact that you were a nation, you were still a child. Here I thought I killed a child this entire time." France sighed. "Guilt is a horrible mistress."

"Yes it is…"

"So much so for me…that I told Italy everything that I've done once the war was over."

"W-what?" Germany darted his head.

"I thought you were dead…and this was during that Austro-Prussian war that they had." France stated. "You were dead. I made sure of that. But the fact that you two were so close…even I, the nation of love, felt moved by his dedication."

"W-what did he do…?"

"He said he'd always wait for you, no matter what. Even if he was to search for your human reincarnation." He sparkled. "Such unwavering young love and eternal dedication~! Is it not the most beautiful thing on this Earth?"

"…_yes…beautiful…"_ He looked at his hands, squeezing them ever so lightly. _"And yet so fragile."_

**/=+=/**

**Wow…I think this had to be a really bad chapter…perhaps the worst one of the entire mini-series. Blech :P**


	4. Spain

**A little more filler than before until we get to the juicy stuff. Hope you don't mind, you guys :D**

**/=+=/**

"Germany."

"Hm?"

"Your brother just called. He said that Italy wanted to go somewhere, so we're going to meet them at the café around…whatever that place is…"

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"No, it was in German, so I didn't catch it."

"Don't worry about it. I think I know where they are."

"There's no way that I'm going in a car with that bastard." Romano folded his arms.

"Oh? Would you rather walk?" He found himself spitting out.

"I'd rather do that!"

"Ahahaha! I'll walk with you, Romano!"

"_**I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE CLOSE TO YOU!**_ OK, OK! I'm getting in the damn car!" Romano backed up. "Just…just let me go to the bathroom first!"

"Ah, Romano…" France turned his head around. "My dear Canada's still in there-"

"_**I DON'T CARE!**_ I just need to get away from crazy pedophile Spain!"

"Oh? Ohohohoh…would you rather be around me?"

"W-w-what are you doing…? Hey, **hey, **_**hey!**__** GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!"**_

Nonetheless, Germany was entertained with the image of France chasing Romano out of the living room and up the second floor like it was a horror movie. For some reason, Spain was still laughing despite the fact that Romano might get horribly traumatized up there. _What is his deal…?_

"Ah, Germany…at least you can keep your spirits up in times like these."

"What are you talking about, Spain?"

"I was talking to Gilbert, and he seemed to sound a little sad for some reason." He smiled. "Do you know what's wrong? I thought anniversaries are supposed to be happy and entertaining!"

"Spain, it's the anniversary of someone's death."

"Someone's death? Ah, my, my…" He shook his head. "That's how the mortality of men works, Germany. I'm surprised that Gilbert hasn't learned that."

"This is about Italy."

"What? My dear Italy in mourning~?" He had some form of shock on his face. "Oh, my word…I've never seen him in mourning before! How long ago?"

"Two hundred or so years, I believe. Maybe even more."

"My goodness! And I've never seen this before!" Spain was startled…to say the least. "Whose death is he mourning?"

"…mine."

Spain stared at him for a few minutes as the words sank into him, leaving Germany to wonder just how he was going to react. Would he be as forgiving as Canada, or as shocked as France? He looked back up and saw Spain poking him with the most upmost fascination that he had ever seen.

"Wooow…you are the most solid looking ghost that I have ever seen!"

That's when he remembered how much of an idiot Spain was.

"But wait a minute…two hundred years? That's the 1800s! You've only known Italy since the early 1900s!"

OK, there are some redemption points…

"Unless…oh my goodness, you've just recently died haven't you? Have they found your body yet, Germany? Is that why you haven't moved on yet? You can't leave dear Italy alone?"

…his dumbness is rivaling America's at this point.

He wondered if all his colonies are like this…to a point.

"Spain…not _**me**_ me."

"I don't understand, Germany~! Can you elaborate?"

"…my god." Germany rubbed his forehead. Totally an idiot. "I mean I'm not talking about myself as in Germany…I meant of myself as a kingdom. An empire."

"Ahahaha! I still don't understand, Germany! Your nation was only a confederation and a dictatorship before it became a republic! The only time that it was ever an empire was…"

Spain stopped for a minute, forgetting what he was about to say. Germany just silently stood there and waited for him, hearing the screams of Romano running away from France on the second floor…yet somehow, Spain was too preoccupied with trying to remember something to hear it. _Wow, Spain really was an idiot._

"…the Holy Roman Empire." Spain's eyes widened. "I thought he was dissolved a long time ago."

"He was…and was saved just in time to form another country." Germany sighed. "Me."

"Eh? A nation can be saved like that?" He tilted his head. "I never knew…!"

"I never knew that too…but apparently Austria found out and used it to save me." Germany stated. "I owe him my eternal thanks…"

"Woow…that's so interesting..." Spain rubbed his forehead. "Hm…was Austria one of your nation-states?"

"Back then, yes he was."

"Is that why you tried to take over Italy?"

"…Austria took over it on his own. It was just luck that we were living in the same house."

"I see! Now why did Austria take him?"

"…"

"Are you blushing?"

"No…"

"Ahahaha! You are! You really are!" Spain rubbed the back of his head. "If you're the home of dear Italy that long ago, I need to know if he was raised well!"

"…why?"

"He was a colony of mine! I just need to know~!"

"…Austria used him as a servant…but I gave him as much care as I could."

"Why is that?"

"…"

"Your blush is darkening~!"

"N-no it isn't!"

"Ahahaha~! You loved him, didn't you?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Now he can't speak clearly. Way to go. "I-I-I…I thought he was a girl…"

"That's no excuse, Germany! Even if you didn't know, love knows no boundaries! You would still love Italy, right?"

"…Spain…"

"Though I have to wonder why they're mourning your death even though you were alive for so long. Why is that?"

"Spain, I just remembered all of this just an hour ago. If I remembered this earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, now that you know…you're going to tell Italy, right?"

"Tell Italy…that I…no, no I can't…"

"Why not?"

"It's not that simple, Spain. He obviously thinks that we are separate people. If I try to tell him the truth, I'll only hurt him…"

"But you're hurting him with the truth, aren't you? If what you are remembering is truth and not fiction, then won't you only make him feel better?"

"Spain, I…"

"Germany, don't you still love Italy now?"

"…"

"Answer me, Germany."

"…_why are you asking?"_

"Cause if you still love him, it means the part of you that is Holy Rome is still intact! The part that Italy loves is still alive inside you! You aren't hurting Italy at all, for nothing had been lost through time!" Spain smiled. "It's safe to tell him everything. Don't be scared to do so."

"…thank you, Spain." He looked up. "Um…should we check up on Romano? I haven't heard him screaming in a while."

"Hm? Maybe he is just tired!"

"…he's been chased by France this entire time. He's not just _**tired."**_

"Ahahaha! Maybe not~!"

"…go wait near the car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

**/=+=/**

**So everyone gets a talk chapter, hence why the quality of actually figuring these out just plain **_**suck**_**. Trust me: once the actual characters that matter get their chapters **_**(ex. Prussia, Austria and whatnot)**_**, you'll like it.**


	5. Prussia

**Finally, a chapter that actually has some sustenance~! WHO'S HAPPY ;D?**

**/=+=/**

After all the craziness that had happened at the house and Romano's stubbornness, France was forced to sit in the passenger's seat. It didn't help Germany at all, especially since he had to stop every few minutes so that France's head would hit the dashboard just when he's thinking about reaching out and groping Romano. Someone had to protect him, and Spain definitely was not helping whatsoever.

Just before he felt Nazi blood running back to his brain, a welcoming sight appeared: Prussia waving them down from the door of a nearby café. He quickly turned into a parking lot _(throwing France into the dashboard again)_ and turned off the car, leaving just to see the dazed Frenchman rub the bruise on his forehead. _What a sissy._

"Germany…" He whined. "Couldn't you drive any slower…?"

"Try buckling up next time." He rolled his eyes. "At least show some form of restraint."

"Are you trying to say something about me?"

"_**Yeah! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, JACKASS!"**_

"Oh? Why, Romano?"

"Wait, what are you doing? Get away, get away!"

Oh jeez. Not this again.

Nonetheless, Canada tried his best to separate his horny father from a terrified young man which ended up throwing them into the café _(crazy French whore)_. Germany shook his head and saw Prussia laughing at all of them with the strangest laugh that he had ever heard.

"Isn't France just a hoot?"

"Um…yeah…real hoot." Germany turned back to Prussia. "Hey, uh…can I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh yeah sure~!" Prussia boasted. "What do you want to know from the awesome me?"

"…me."

"Eh? Dude, don't tell me you just conked out and forgot who you are! You're a nation!"

"Yeah, I know…I meant how you found me."

He froze.

"Did you really find me on a battlefield just when I was about to die?" Germany folded his arms. "Because I remember it a lot differently."

**/= [FLASHBACK] =/**

_After so long of just searching, he finally found that damn Austrian's house!_

_He hid in the bushes with a few of his loyal men as they watched a woman appear from the doorway. She looked like she was doing some laundry, completely unaware of just what was about to happen to her. He was about to signal a move when he heard one of his men mumble to himself._

"_Why are we even here and not on the battlefield?" He asked someone. "Is this an assassination attempt?"_

"_No…it's a kidnapping you dolt." Prussia answered._

"_Why? Who are we kidnapping?"_

"_The German Confederation, of course!" He turned to his men. "I thought you were the men who knew about our existence!"_

"_Oh, right!" That man blushed in embarrassment. "I-I didn't think that the Confederation already had a personification, that's all."_

"_That's true…way too young to manage itself…but remember, he's from the ashes of the Holy Roman Empire. It went away when your fathers were just your age."_

"_So we're kidnapping nations…"_

"_Exactly." He looked up. "Oh, look at that. The maid's done. Let's go."_

_It didn't take that much effort. It was a whole army versus a girl that was taken off guard. Prussia had a hard time trying to subdue her, but fortunately one of his men was able to deliver a swift blow to her neck. If it hadn't been for the mission, he would've allowed him to go even further. They charged through the rooms before finding what they were searching for: a young man, sick and confined in bed, looking right at him with a glare._

"_So you're Prussia."_

"_Indeed I am." He walked into the room. "You know why I'm here, right?"_

"_I'm not stupid. I know why you're here."_

"_Are you going to resist?"_

"_If I did, you'll take it out on Elizabeta. Most likely she's unconscious if you are here without her trying to stop you."_

"_You've got a good analytical mind. You know you're wasting them with a man like Austria."_

"_I have faith in Roderich." He stated. "I may be your prisoner now, but I know that he will win this war and take me back."_

"…_and on the off chance that you are wrong?"_

"…_then your kingdom will crumble."_

"_Trying to walk like a hero, aren't you?" Prussia laughed. "You know that he will not win this war!"_

"_Then you will not live forever. You will be just like me: soon confined to a bed, unable to move. And then you will dissolve into nothing."_

_Prussia cringed at his statement. Is this boy really just spitting complete nonsense at him? Since when did he have to sound like such a freakin' grown-up? He mumbled some choice words to himself as he ordered his men to carry him out of the house. His words will not move him. The Kingdom of Prussia will persevere…!_

**/= [END FLASHBACK] =/**

"So you remember that day."

"Of course I do." Germany stated. "I guess I was right about everything."

"About what?"

"The fact that if Austria lost the war, your kingdom will not last."

"Hell, Austria's kingdom didn't last long!" Prussia was starting to get annoyed. "Why're you rubbing it in my face now?"

"Well, when your kingdom was dissolved, I had to save you." Germany answered, sounding completely different. "When Austria's kingdom was dissolved, his land banded together and formed a republic, saving himself from death."

"…and here I thought that boy that held so much against me had died so long ago…"

"He did die…over and over again…and yet never stayed that way." The lights in his eyes finally glowed, bringing life back into his face.

"So what…you have your memories back." Prussia folded his arms. "Are you suddenly going to spit eternal hatred toward me?"

"No. I won't."

"…no?" Prussia tilted his head.

"You might've been the man who won the war, took me away from Italy, raised me to be a nation under your command…but you are still my older brother." Germany nodded his head. "You raised me, took care of my needs, retaught me everything that I have forgotten…and you took over my duty as a nation after I…"

"No need to say it, bruder. I understand." He sighed. "In fact…I'm a little proud of myself."

"…well, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, when I was thinking of making you into a nation, I wanted you to have that creepy spunk on you…that part that made even someone as awesome as me quake in my boots." Prussia chuckled. "And look at that! I actually did it!"

"Aren't you proud?"

"Hellz yeah I am!"

"Geez…you are such an idiot, with a horrible taste in friends and the most annoying laugh that I have ever heard…" He smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

"Aw geez…you're gonna make me cry…totally unawesome, bro."

Germany shook his head as he watched Prussia try to hide his tears, only to be successful once Canada was able to get France down to normal levels. Romano turned to Germany and muttered some choice words before storming into the café without so much as another glance.

"Bruder…do you know where Italy is?"

"He's with Austria somewhere. They just told me that they're going to pick us up once they get what they're looking for."

"…who's us?"

"Oh, me and Hungary." He tilted his head. "Hey, how much of your memories are back, anyway?"

"Enough to know that I have to talk to her about something."

"Oh…well then, be my guest! She's not in her usual attire, so you'll have a hard time finding her…"

"I think I'll know when I see her."

**/=+=/**

**And now we go into some meaning. I think I forgot something historical here…I can't remember. Oh well.**


	6. Hungary

**Here we go…another meaningful chapter~!**

**/=+=/**

When he stepped inside, he saw that the café wasn't as crowded as he thought…allowing him to see Hungary in the line. She was in jeans and seemed to be ordering a latte, so he patiently waited for her at a table, hearing the chaos that was erupting outside _(thus preventing them from even entering the damn building)_.

"Oh, Germany…I didn't notice you."

"Hm? Oh, Hungary." He smiled. "I was waiting for you. You want to join me?"

"…sure…?" She sat down. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're oddly nicer than usual. I was expecting you to be all serious today."

"Well, first of all, there's _**that**__**."**_ He pointed outside to the chaos of Romano being chased by Francis. "And then there's the anniversary that I was just told."

"Oh…well, that…I'm sorry that we didn't tell you." She stated. "It's just that…Italy wanted to keep it to just the four of us."

"The four of…who?"

"Me, Austria, Italy and Prussia." She sighed. "Now that I think about it, we should've told you about it…since this is your territory."

"You mean his territory."

"Hm?"

"Holy Roman Empire's…" He leaned in. _"Heilrich's." _

She was too stunned for words, much less to speak, but then quickly cleared her thoughts and throat before sipping her latte and trying her best not to look completely shocked at the fact that Germany knew the human name of the territory that he now inherited.

"D-did Prussia tell you that?"

"Yes…yes he did."

"Oh…OK." She sighed. "I was wondering, since we kept human names close between the four of us."

"So…you know everyone's human names."

"Yes…" Hungary answered with semi-surprised eyes. "Why? Do you want to know any of them?"

"No…"

"Did Prussia tell you our human names?"

"No." He stated. "I didn't think it was something that I was allowed into."

"This is your land, Germany. I'm pretty sure that if you ask Italy, he'd tell you everything." She stated. "He trusts you with everything if you just ask."

"Well…I don't think he'll trust me if I ask him this time."

"Why not?" She asked. "He obviously trusts you."

"…" He leaned in. "Elizabeta."

She froze, her lips to her latte, as he continued to look at her with the most serious look on his face that she had ever seen. After a few minutes of trying to figure everything out, she lowered the cup and tried to form words, finally forming something simple.

"…d-did Prussia tell you our human names?"

"No…I thought I told you this…"

"…_no, this can't be possible…"_ She mumbled. "He had to have told you. We never told our names past the four of us."

"You told one more person, didn't you? A long time ago…back when these streets were barely paved and life was simpler…"

"…you're lying to me, aren't you? How dare you do that! Heilrich's been dead this entire time!" She spat. "You can't toy with my emotions that way!"

"You were just like that with Roderich…you two argued like you were married." He laughed. "No wonder you married him."

She froze.

"Now that we bring this up, remember when you read my diary and tried your very best to get more details out of me?" He sighed. "You wouldn't bother to keep your mouth shut, not even when someone else would come in the room."

**/= [FLASHBACK] =/**

_She didn't know why she was reading his journal, but after a few minutes she didn't regret it. Each and every single page seemed to be nothing more than him trying to impress Italy, each and every attempt failing over each other…it was worse than England, if she thought about it. She couldn't help but laugh at the attempts. They were so innocent~!_

_After a few minutes, she quickly rehid it in the same place that she found it and continued to clean Holy Rome's room with a smile on her face. She decided that she was going to try nonchalantly hinting him on what to do later in order to get Italy…but the minute he walked into the room, that whole thing went right out the window._

"_You're so cute, Heilrich~!"_

"_**Gyah!"**__ He jumped back. "W-what's wrong with you, Elizabeta?"_

"_You're so cute when you're trying to appeal to Italy~!"_

"_W-w-w-wha-? You…you read my journal, didn't you!" Heilrich panicked. "Elizabeta!"_

"_I'm sorry, I was cleaning your closet and accidentally found it...and it fell open right in front of me!"_

"_A-a-a-and you…read it?"_

"_Of course I did! I need to know the suffering of every child that I care for!"_

"_I-I'm not a child!"_

"_Yes you are!" She cuddled him in her arms. When was the last time he was so adorable? "You're still so naïve when it comes to love!"_

"_L-let go of me! I don't need your help!"_

"_Of course you do, Heilrich~! You have no idea what you're doing!"_

"_I'll find out on my own!"_

"_Oh? Don't you want to know more about Italy?"_

"_I-I already know everything about her!"_

"_Do you know her human name?"_

_He froze. Unfortunately, after all the digging that he had done, that was the only detail that he had skipped. She laughed at that detail (for boys always forget one or two details) before pressing hard about everything that he knew. Never mind the fact that Italy was at the doorway…and that he quickly found her._

"_I-I-I-Italy!" He stammered. "H-hi there!"_

"_Aw…you're so cute, Holy Rome~!"_

"_**HUNGARRRRYYYY!"**_

**/= [END FLASHBACK] =/**

"You…remember?"

"After that day, you kept placing Italy in prettier and frillier dresses on the off chance of seeing me slip and just blurt out my love for Italy." He chuckled. "However, according to my belief, you've…never actually seen it."

"…Heilrich? My god…you…" She sat back down. "When I first saw you, I thought you two looked the same, but I never thought-"

"I probably would've denied it even if you asked. I barely remember some details, even now." He sighed. "But now that I think about them, I can recall each detail like it was only a few minutes ago."

"You really are Heilrich…"

"Yeah…I can't believe it either…but I am…" He sighed. "I remember following Italy as many times as I can trying to let her be by my side…the days I had with her…"

"You…_**do**_ know you're talking about our Italy."

"Yeah, I know…"

"…do you still love him? Even though he's a man?"

Germany turned his head away and stared out onto the street, where a police officer finally got the damn Frenchman to stop chasing Romano, who was now spitting off Italian nonsense to some blond guy with a bear…what was his name again? He leaned on his fingers, and felt that his cheeks were getting warmer. Please tell me that she can't see it…

"Awwwww, _**you really do love him!"**_

Dammit, Hungary…

"That's great! Not only did Holy Rome survive to become Germany, but his love remains intact!" She chirped through her latte. "Now we have to tell Italy this!"

"Eliza, it can't be that easy." He stated. "Um…yes, I love him-"

"_**SQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"-but…I don't know what part of me loves him."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Do I as Germany love him? Or does the part of me that remains as Holy Roman Empire love him?" He sighed. "Italy obviously is in love with him-"

"What about you? He adores you!"

"Maybe…but then again, he might've stayed with me because I looked like Holy Rome…"

"But you _**are**_ Holy Rome…"

"Did we know this before? Of course we didn't." Germany closed his eyes. "But Italy deserves to know this…"

"Germany…tell him."

"…tell him what?"

"That you love him…and that you're Holy Rome."

"He won't believe me."

"If you get your memories back, like you did with me, then he'll believe you."

"…where are they, anyway? Italy and Austria?"

"They're actually going to Holy Rome's…well, your gravestone." She stated. "I can drive you there, if you wish."

"Thanks, but…I can't leave _**them**_ alone."

"…I guess I can drive them as well."

"I guess that works…" He sighed. "I'll stay in the passenger's seat in case you want to kill someone."

"That will work too."

**/=+=/**

**This is really starting to get interesting…and yes, Romano gets a chappie :D**


	7. Austria

**We go three more chappies to go, babies~ :D**

**And yes, I got lazy so I just copied a segment from my other fanfic "Father". This was the sequel chapter that I mentioned, of course :D**

**/=+=/**

The drive was…well, for lack of better word, _**long.**_ Germany always had to grab the wheel every time Hungary turned around to strangle someone. Nonetheless, by the time they got to the gates, it looked like Austria and Italy were still hidden deep inside the graveyard.

"_Where's mi fratello this time?"_ Romano mumbled.

"He's further inside." Hungary answered. "He's in mourning, so please respect the dead."

"Anyone going to tell me who he's mourning at all?" He asked.

Germany was about to answer when he saw a figure walking toward them. He quickly realized that it was Austria, noticing them at the gateway and quickly heading toward them. From the look on his face, he had been crying for some time. Maybe about Holy Rome…?

"Austria…" Hungary walked toward him. "Are you going to be all right?"

"…yes…yes, I'll be fine." He answered. "It has been some time, so the majority of the scars have been healed."

"But…do you still feel…?"

"Every day, Hungary…every day."

Germany didn't want to say anything as the memories slowly returned to his mind. Austria…yes, he was the man who was his second-in-command, the nation that took over Italy and brought him over to be his servant in his house…and made the rest of his life…albeit a small part of that.

"Is ANYONE going to tell me anything?"

"Oh! Romano, right!" Hungary laughed. "I keep forgetting that you keep asking!"

"Um…not to be rude, but…why?"

"It's a hard time on all of them." France stated. "At least give them this much."

"…che. At least someone tell me what the hell is going on and how the hell my brother is involved."

"I'll handle this." France looked at the others. "If anyone else wants to join me."

"I'll come! Cause I'm just as awesome~!"

"Ahahaha~! I want to know what's going on as well!"

"…I'm going to make sure that they don't do anything to him…"

Germany watched as Hungary followed the Bad Friends Trio deep into the graveyard to explain just what was going on. He turned his head and saw Canada holding his bear and staring at the saddened look on Austria's face. He's never seen him so sad before, even when he was forced to leave his wife so long ago.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes…I've been told by Prussia about what's going on." He answered. "You don't have to go into any details."

"Well…how much detail did he give you?"

"Hm?"

"Did he mention how he was the one who killed Holy Rome? Did he mention how he did so just for the sake of creating a colony off of his dead body? Did he mention how running around being a total nutjob tore away the only chance of Italy having true happiness…?"

The look on his face almost startled him: he's never seen true anguish coming from him. The only thing that seemed to be the close was, again, when he divorced Hungary. But there was something different here. This had nothing to do with losing someone he loved. This was…this was about something else. Betrayal.

**/= [FLASHBACK] =/**

_Austria caught on the minute the Prussian Empire started to gain power a few years ago. After he started running around gaining power, Holy Rome started to get sicker and sicker from the growing sense of nationalism in his heart. It wouldn't usually be a bad thing, but the fact that it was making him sick worried the two elder nations._

_As he sat by the nation's bedside, he saw just how vulnerable of a state that Holy Rome was in. Austria had to make him better, for his sake…and for the sake of Italy. He couldn't believe that Italy was still refusing his messages. He even bluntly stated that Holy Rome had returned in one of them. Why did he not come…?_

"…_Austria…?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What's…what's wrong with me?"_

_He looked at the face of the nation he was housing. For the first time since he woke up, he looked more like a young boy than a country: scared out of his mind. Unable to figure out what was going to happen to him. Fearing the thing that was supposed to avoid him: death._

"…_territorial dispute." He choked out. "There's another kingdom that's gaining the bits and pieces of your land that you cannot take a hold of…that I cannot take a hold of…and turning them to his cause."_

"…_an internal civil war."_

"_Yes. I want you to be a strong country, to include all of the lands that speak the German language across the European continent. This other man…Prussia…would rather break you up in two, excluding the German lands that I hold. While I understand why he would do so…"_

"_What will happen if Prussia succeeds?"_

_How could he answer this? Could he really state what he knew was the truth? He deserves to know…but really, can he say it out loud? He took a deep breath._

"…_you…you might die all over again…permanently."_

"_A-and Italy…?"_

"_Would never know that you were ever alive or in this house." Austria looked up. "I will make sure that won't happen, Holy Rome. I will win this war and save you…and you will see him again."_

"…_Thank you, Austria. I put all my faith in you."_

"_I won't let you down."_

_Hungary walked into the room as she watched Austria rise from his seat and place a reassuring pat on the forehead of the sick nation. He turned slowly to look at her, and she flinched: she had never seen him so dedicated to anything in his life._

"_Fetch me my writing utensils…I need to contact my superiors at once."_

"_W-what are you going to do, Austria?"_

"…_I'm going to save Holy Rome."_

_And this time, he'll keep his promise._

**/= [END FLASHBACK] =/**

"No…no, Prussia was too busy being proud of himself to say that."

"I figured as much…being such a rub-in on the fact that he won yet another war and didn't bother to learn of the consequences." Austria looked up. "Italy loved Holy Rome…even though he never learned that he thought he was a woman. And despite what I tried to do…he'll never know."

Germany rubbed the back of his head and tried not to mumble. At least he knew the feelings were mutual. Though, he was surprised that he wasn't as shocked.

"None of this was your fault."

"I just wanted to be a good father to him…even if he never saw me as one." Austria concluded. "For even though he was my servant, he was still my responsibility."

"…I'm glad that he was in good hands."

"Yeah…though he didn't really turn out into a strong nation."

"He turned out stronger than Holy Rome did, that much I know…"

"Like you know how powerful Holy Rome was. No history book can tell you that."

"True…but only Roderich Edelstein can tell me that."

The Austrian froze and darted toward Germany, who had a completely blank look on his face. Canada _(what, he was there! You weren't paying attention?)_ slowly moved out of the way as the blank look turned into a soft smile, startling Austria out of his angst mode.

"…did Prussia tell you that?"

"No…neither did he tell me how much you vowed to win that war in order to save me and to reunite the two of us."

"…it can't be."

"Roderich…it's me. It's Heilrich."

"My god…I thought it was just some cosmic joke or family relations, but…you're really here…" He blinked in confusion. "But…if you were Holy Rome this entire time…then why didn't you say anything to Italy?"

"_He had memory loss from the war!"_ Canada quickly defended him. _"Prussia turned him into Germany, and he got memory loss again!"_

"…I could've sworn the wind was talking to me…"

"…it was Canada." Finally, he remembered his name. "He said that the same incident that happened when you found me happened when he took me away. Because he didn't know anything, he didn't tell me the truth for the last 200 years…"

"Then how do you remember all this?"

"…"

"Are you blushing?"

"It's embarrassing…"

"Well, if you remember everything that we've done together, you wouldn't be blushing as much. Tell me."

"…Romano tripped me down the stairs and I suffered a concussion for a few minutes."

"…wow."

"Shut up."

"Still…you're Holy Rome…after all these years, we've been mourning for no reason…"

"Even if I am him, he is still technically dead."

"But then…you're the closest person that I can get to having an answer…"

"And what would that answer be?"

Austria turned away, and Germany finally saw what he was staring at: shame. Regret. Anger. Self-loathing. Something he never thought he had…a thought he knew was stupid.

"Is Holy Rome mad at me…for having failed him?"

"…no, of course not." He smiled. "You were one nation versus two of them, one of them being the man that you couldn't fight against: your adoptive son. I'm surprised you're still thinking about it."

"Sometimes, it's the only thing going through my head at night."

"Let it go now…I forgive you." Germany folded his arms. "This was something beyond your control, and I'm alive now…so there's nothing left to mourn."

"…thank you."

Meanwhile, all Canada could do was smile.

**/=+=/**

**So…UPDATE IS UPDATE!**


	8. Italy Romano

**Two more, two more, two more~!**

**/=+=/**

Seeing Austria cry, oddly enough, was really weird. But since it was homage to the fact that it was in part of telling him the truth, Germany let it slide. From the corner of his eye, he could see Austria and Hungary talking about it with each other before confirming that they both knew all about it.

_That settles everything…I only have to tell Italy now…_

He looked around.

_Come to think of it…where's Romano?_

**/=+=/**

"Oi, fratello! Where are you?"

"Eh? R-Romano? What are you doing here?"

"Spain dragged me over here, the freakin' bastard…no one's telling me what the hell is going on!"

"Oh, Romano…you don't have to know anything. It's…not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, tell me anyway god dammit!"

"…OK…you see the tombstone here?"

"Yeah?"

"…that was my first love. A long time ago…back when we were colonies."

"…what, some human chick you couldn't hook up with?"

"No, he wasn't human-"

"Wait, it's a _**dude?"**_

"Romano-"

"Fratello, whoever this guy is, move on already! It's been god knows how long! That dude's probably reincarnated and died a billion times and you didn't notice!"

"…"

"Look, being the nation of romance, you should know that he obviously doesn't want you moping around like a dick all the time. Grow a pair and get over it! You're disgracing him this way!"

"Fratello, you don't understand…"

"Italy, look. Human or not, he's dead. There's nothing you can do about it. You can stop holding onto whatever hope you have of him coming back. It just won't happen."

"…"

"…I'm heading back to the others. You're free to join me whenever the hell you want."

**/=+=/**

"Um…where's Romano?"

"_**FREAKIN' CHRIST!**_ France, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Hungary-"

"**Bull. Shit."**

Germany blinked and stared as Hungary started to chase the living hell out of the Frenchman _(much to everyone's enjoyment)_, turning around and playing as many songs as he could in his head just to tune out the noise levels coming out of there. Sure enough, like a wish being granted, a rather peeved Romano was storming down the hillside.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't talk to me, you damn potato bastard. Italy's just being a whining little girl."

"What's gotten you so mad?"

"Well, the fact that no one ever told me this pathetic little story!" Romano pointed out to where he was walking from. "I can understand the whole mourning process, but seriously…how long had it been? Two hundred _**freakin'**_ years? Italy does not know how to let go!"

_Then again…neither do I…_

"Do you have any other details that no one bothered to tell me?"

"…I have a few, actually."

"Oh, really now? The potato bastard's going to be lecturing me about all this?" Romano folded his arms. "Well then, go right ahead."

"Well…a-according to what they have been telling me, it started back when Italy was given to Austria after the Italian Wars. While living under his roof, he met up with this boy that was obsessed with having Italy by his side…named the Holy Roman Empire."

"That bastard?" He spat. "He was so clingy!"

Germany paused and then thought about it. Oddly enough, he really was back then…he really was.

"Anyway…they started falling in love with each other…more Holy Rome than Italy, but there was love nonetheless. Then there was a war that had to be fought, and Holy Rome had to go to war…" He paused. The memories between seeing a portrait of Italy in his hands and his first battle since leaving weren't there in his mind. "He supposedly fell in battle."

"So the bastard really is dead, huh?"

"…actually, no."

"No?"

"He fell during battle, yes, and lost his title…and lost his memories as well. For the next two hundred years, he lived under a new name and life, not even knowing what he had left behind…until…"

"_**Until…**_what? You're stretching yourself too far here."

"Well…until he tripped over fourteen flights of stairs and suffered a mild concussion."

Despite the obvious personality difference between the two nation siblings, Romano was just as dense as his other brother. So it took about five minutes before it finally sunk in on what he was talking about…_**hard.**_

"_**HOLY FREAKING SHIT MACE!"**_

"…ok, THAT was loud…"

"YOU'RE the Holy Roman Empire? No wonder I still hate you!"

"I'm not surprised-"

"Let me get this straight: you were in love with mi fratello for two hundred years and yet you haven't said _**shit**_ about it to his face?" He slammed his heel to the ground. "He's a freakin' wreck!"

"I thought I said this already: two hundred years of not even knowing if I had a past." He answered. "I only remembered it this morning."

"This…morning?"

"When you almost succeeded with making me internally bleed to death, it was only then that I remembered everything." Germany sighed. "And for that, I want to thank you."

"Don't thank me for anything, bastard. You left my brother heartbroken for that whole time." Romano folded his arms. "You better set the whole record straight before I kick your ass again."

"Romano?"

"I still hate you. But if you're the only thing that can reverse this whole freakin' chain of events, then go ahead. I'm not being forced to come here every anniversary just because Spain wants a drinking buddy that's not a pervert."

"Fine. I was just about to do that."

Germany sighed as he turned and headed toward the heart of the graveyard, not noticing that Romano actually cracked a smile.

**/=+=/**

**Yeah…that was all I can get for Romano. But hey~ guess who's next :D**


	9. Italy Veneziano

**And now we have the final episode…! The final, final chapter~! So who's happy?**

**/=+=/**

_What am I even going to say to him about this…?_

Germany was rubbing his forehead, his mind running rampant. And really, he had all the reasons to. Here was a man who had waited for him for god knows how long, and for the last hundred years had actually seen him return with neither of them knowing about it. What could he even say to him at a time like this?

_M-maybe I should stop and think about this…_

No. There's no time to stop and think. He's waited for too long, and Italy had suffered enough.

Sure enough, he found the location. As he stepped forward, he saw Italy standing in front of a tombstone bearing the words "Holy Roman Empire" on it. The words couldn't help but make him feel uneasy: like he was Scrooge in A Christmas Carol and the Ghost of Christmas Future was showing him his tombstone.

"…Italy."

"Eh?" He turned around. "Oh…Germany…"

"Everyone told me what's going on." He walked until they were next to each other. "A-are you OK?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine." He answered, a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"It's OK, really…this was something from your past. I don't have any rights to barge in on that." Germany walked to the tombstone. "Was he your first love?"

"Yes…and my first kiss."

Germany froze for a minute. Kiss?

He actually kissed Italy?

_**HE ACTUALLY…?**_

…

"Ve~~~your face is all red."

"_I-I'm fine…"_ That was not something he remembered. Then again, his memory was still in fragments. _"J-just a head rush."_

"Oh…OK." He didn't sound happy nor convinced. But he didn't push on it.

"…do you…remember anything about him?" He asked.

"I remember everything." Italy answered, staring at the tomb. "He wanted me to join his empire for a long time."

_Because I wanted to protect you._ Germany answered in his head.

"When I was forced in by Austria, he took care of me."

_Because I wanted you to be happy under my rule._

"When I was scared of something that no one could help me with, he helped me."

_Because I wanted you to grow up to be an intelligent young woman._

"When he left, he didn't give me any form of notice about it…he was just going to leave me."

_Because I didn't think you were happy living with me._

"When we kissed for the first time…I felt so happy that I could feel my heart burst inside."

_Because I loved you._

Italy paused in confusion before Germany found out the problem: _**whoops,**_ he said that last statement out loud. He wanted nothing more than to bust his head inside something hard just to give himself that concussion and make him pass out and hopefully avoid this entire conversation. But the only thing that was solid was his tomb, and that was still disturbing someone's grave…even though it was his own. It sounded like some time loop or something.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

Well, there was no way around it this time. Germany stood up and looked at him deeply in the eyes. The Italian could see something different in those blue pools of his…he didn't know what it was, though.

"…I love you…" He was blushing. "Ever since the 10th Century."

"…you're lying." Italy stated, shaking with confusion. "We've only met in the beginning of the 20th Century…"

"As Germany, yes." Germany lowered his head. "I meant as…Holy Rome."

He was expecting Italy to not take this news well. Even someone as oblivious as he is knows when he's being emotionally manipulated _("by the truth", as Spain put it)_. So he was expecting that hard slap on his cheek. He wasn't expecting it to actually throw him onto the ground. He should've known: it was the power all G8 nations had. But still…

"…_you're lying…"_ Italy said, his voice wavering. _"You…you don't have to lie to me in order to make me feel better…"_

"Italy…" Germany looked down, guilty.

"I know about your history, Germany. Your land used to be the standing point of Holy Rome…but that doesn't automatically make you him!" He was near crying. "That doesn't…make you him…so don't try to make that connection!"

The standing point of Holy Rome…is that what Italy thought of him as? He couldn't help but feel hurt at this, but then again the majority of this was his fault and he couldn't blame Italy for reacting this way. But what could he possibly say in order to convince him that he was speaking the truth? Everything that he knew were broken pieces that he could've easily gotten the others to tell him, and the only piece that could've won him over, Italy already told him. What to do…

That was when the final memory hit him.

**/=+=/**

"_We're about to leave soon, sir."_

"_Right…I'll be out in a minute."_

_The soldier took his cue to leave, allowing him to sit alone in his room. In front of him was a piece of paper and a simple quill and ink set, and a whole bunch of things that he knew it will not hold. But he knew that he had to try. He shook his head and decided that it was now or never._

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**Dear Italy Veneziano,**_

_Yeah, that was a good start._

_**If you are reading this now, that means that I have already left this building and am now heading off to war. I know how much you hate war and fighting, and I know that you do not want me to leave…but I cannot leave my men alone without their nation behind them. I have made this choice for my people, no matter how much it hurt. It's through this pain that I am writing to you.**_

…

_Yeah, that was right._

…

_**Please forgive me for all the shortcomings that I had that made you cry. Your brother will forever hate me and there is nothing I can do about it, even if I snapped like that one time at the marketplace. Those tears were one of the few times I have made you cry, and it hurt me greatly when I saw them. Hopefully, I have minimized these incidences to the greatest extent, and hopefully you will not cry as much when I leave.**_

…

…

…

_Writing a letter was so much harder than he thought. How to convey so many emotions in so little words…no wonder writing in itself is an art style that few humans can master…_

…

…

…

_**Italy, know that you are my most favorite person in the entire world. I cannot live without you, but in these troubled times I cannot live with you. This is the time of war, Italy…anyone that allies with me will no doubt be hurt in this war. I can trust Austria, Spain and Hungary with protecting themselves, but I do not think that even the both of them combined can protect you from the battles that are to come. Leaving is the only way I can protect you, but know that I am not abandoning you.**_

_**I want to protect you from the war with all my strength. Please stay in the house with Austria, for he will take care of you while I am gone. But know that I will not be gone forever. I will come back to you, Italy. And I do not go back on my word. I will never go back on my word.**_

"_Yes…I will come back for you, Italy…"_

_**I hope that you had not experienced much hardship under my roof, and if you had then accept my apologies. All of them, past, present, and future. I'm sorry.**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_Sir. We're leaving now."_

"_I will be right there."_

_He turned back to the unfinished letter, to the words that he had that will never be spoken aloud, and decided that this was all he can say for now. He would wait until he came back to her…and then he will tell her everything. All the secrets that this small piece of paper cannot tell her will come from his tongue. That was the vow that he made that day._

**/=+=/**

Germany opened his eyes to see that Italy's eyes had opened and widened in shock. Apparently his memory caused him to speak out loud yet again. He was a little bit embarrassed, but the Italian's eyes were just asking him to give him more information. He could not deny him anything else.

"…after I was called off to leave, I hid the letter in the only place I knew you would look: my closet, hidden behind my diary. The truth is, I always thought that Hungary would be the one who found it, but…I guess you have found it."

All Italy had to do was nod slowly before he looked down.

"_What did…"_

"Italy?"

"…_what else did you want to tell me then…?"_

Germany smiled. He actually remembered everything that he was going to tell him, word for word. He opened his mouth.

"_**I know I have not made the most perfect conditions for your well-being, but you have managed it the whole way…I expected nothing less from the descendant of the great Roman Empire. He would've been proud of you for what you have done."**_

Italy's eyes widened.

"_**I do not have much time, but I know that I have so much to tell you once I return…and even then I cannot guarantee that this will happen. My empire is fragile, Italy…but I will do my best to last. If I do not return, that means that I have failed, but at the same time if you, Austria, and Hungary still live, then I have succeeded in saving all of you from the same fate."**_

He slowly looked up to Germany, who was now smiling for some reason. He had no idea why he was smiling either.

"_**I will always watch over you, Italy…whether I do come out of this war alive or when God takes me into His arms. I will never leave you alone, so please do not be sad. Smile for me…smile for Austria, smile for Hungary, smile for your brother…but most importantly…smile for your people…"**_

The blond started to brush his hair behind his ear, a typical move whenever he had been nervous as Holy Rome, and something that Italy quickly caught on.

"_**I…I don't really know how to end this type of letter, so I'll end it with my biggest secret."**_ A light blush crossed his cheeks. _**"I…I love you. Ever since the 10**__**th**__** Century."**_

Italy was shaking at this point, completely convinced of the truth. Five seconds later he threw himself into Germany's chest _(startling the man)_, feeling his arms wrap around his waist and head. The Italian was sobbing hard into his body, and he accepted everything that he was letting go.

"_I'm so sorry for leaving you."_ He whispered. _"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry…I did not mean to leave you alone like this for so long…"_

"_I know, Germany…I know you didn't…I always knew you were coming back for me…"_ Italy shivered. _"I…I didn't think he would be here this whole time."_

"_Yeah…me neither…"_ Germany smiled. _"But it's all over now. You don't have to wait any longer."_

"_Ve~~~I'm so happy…"_

Germany loosened his arms, allowing him to see his Italian's face. He was smiling through the tears and the puffy cheeks, and that alone made his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he removed the gloves from his hands, wiped a tear from his eye, tucked his hair behind his ear, and lightly kissed him all in one swoop. He heard the small boy whimper and shiver, holding his shoulder for support all while trying to keep his breath. They stayed like that for a while until they parted for air, seeing the other with a light blush on their face that quickly turned into a smile.

"_T-ti amo, Germany…"_

"_Ich liebe dich, Italy…"_

…

…

…

…

…

"Che. Why are we watching this again?"

"Because it's your brother in _**love**__**,**_ Romano!"

"You are a messed up woman, Hungary."

**/= [OMAKE] =/**

It was a hard day at work. America was being annoying as always, and after he got into an argument with both England and Switzerland he decided that it was time for him to leave. Germany had no idea why he ditched so early _(for he was the work-oriented man)_ but part of him felt happy that he did.

As he opened the door, he realized that someone was already in the house. He opened it even slower and realized that it was only Italy…only in a dress and holding a broomstick in his hand like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. As he closed the door behind him, he meeped and looked up.

"Ah-! I didn't see you there…" He shifted in place. "I thought there was a meeting today."

"There was. Until America dismissed us all." Germany looked at him. "…oh. You found it."

"Yeah…" Italy played with the broom for a while. "I…I can't believe you kept this all this time."

"It was the only thing of the past that I had, and I had to keep it…" Germany smiled. "I'm surprised you still have your maid uniform."

"Ve~~~I was planning on wearing it when Holy Rome came back…" He smiled. "In case he didn't know who I was really…"

"Hah…" He looped his arm around the Italian's waist _(hearing a startled "ve-!")_. "I think he'd like seeing you in whatever you want to wear."

"Ve~~~I know he would…"

The two of them touched foreheads, smiling the entire time. If anyone had seen them through the window, they would've thought that they were a young couple in love, as the kiss they shared was shy and yet passionate. They parted, and the smile that placed itself back on Italy's face was the only thing that pushed Germany to pick him up _(making another startled "ve-!")_.

"You're lighter than I thought." He laughed.

And then they kissed again, their arms around each other's shoulders.

**/=+=/**

**Way too much fluff for me to mix with the BBQ and fireworks~!**

**And that's the end of it. I'm gonna say thank you to the loyal fans who waited about a month for me to stop updating "Persona Powers Hetalia" and finally finish this thing for once! This is Mitsuki Horenake, all and out eating sour cream and onion potato chips ;D**


End file.
